


you're my worst (best) friends

by jonathanmurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Multi, i'm tired nd can only find one other gc fic, lots of gay, nerds, puns, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanmurphy/pseuds/jonathanmurphy
Summary: reyes added trashking, trashqueen, princess, bean, angry ghost, and babyblake to welcome to hell (wendy's)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trashking - murphy  
> trashqueen - bellamy  
> princess - clarke  
> angry ghost - jasper  
> bean - monty  
> babyblake - octavia  
> reyes - raven

_reyes added trashking, trashqueen, princess, bean, angry ghost, and babyblake to **welcome to hell (wendy's)**_

trashking: i hate u raven

reyes: what did i do

trashking: U DREW ON MY FACE U FUCK

reyes: that unicorn is hot stfu

trashqueen: i thought that was a narwhal,,

angry ghost: jonathan alexander murphy stop yelling at my little sister :((

reyes: ur not my brother stfu jasper

angry: u hurt my feelies :'((

reyes: good

princess: OH YM GDO LXEA KS SK HIT FUKC

bean: translation: i'm so fucking gay

trashqueen: clarke honey calm down

trashqueen: WAIT WYH TEH RUCK IS MY NAME TEASHQUEEM

babyblake: ur welc bell

trashqueen: i'm never letting u near my phone again ://

trashking: cmon babe its cute

princess: MURPHAMY ???

trashqueen: 1) clarke no 2) dont call me babe i am a Hetero

babyblake: nd i'm oprah

trashking: i'm not gay either i mean,, my gf probably wouldn't be too happy if i were gay,,

princess: murphy ur gay stop lying

reyes: ^

angry ghost: ^

bean: ^

babyblake: ^

trashking: bye


	2. Chapter 2

trashqueen: ur boy got a date

  
trashqueen: a date w death i'm gonna fucking die i hate math

  
princess: ME

bean: math isn't bad shut up

trashqueen: well not all of us r genuises

bean: clearly bc u cant even spel geniuses

trashqueen: did i fucking ask

angry ghost: don't talk to my bf that way :((

bean: we're dating?

angry ghost: WHY DO U THINK I TAKE U ON DATES ND BRING U GIFTS

bean: i'm ur 'no homo' bff

angry ghost: r u fuckin kiddin me

bean: i'm kidding lov u babe

angry ghost: i want a Divorce

bean: babe no


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but the next 2 will be rlly long i promise i'm jst busy working on another fic

princess: jonty is so cute

princess: my boys r cuddling on my bed nd watching finding nemo

reyes: my Straight virgin ears cannot handle this Gay

princess: raven stfu ur gay

trashking: GUYS BEKLAMY JST BROKE IN THROIGH MY WINDOW ND SCTEAMED "HOWDY HEY"

trashking: M GOMNA CRY HE FELL ON MY DESJ LAMP OH SHIR

trashqueen: thanks for helping me up dick

princess: as much as i lov seeing my ship interact why aren't u talking face 2 face

trashqueen: i would but he has a boner its Gross

trashking: I DO NOT SHUT UP BALKE

babyblake: belalmy balke what a good name

babyblake: I MEANT BELLAMY

angry ghost: be quiet b4 the dumb notifications wake up monty :((

bean: i'm already awake nerd

angry ghost: aw but u were so cute sleeping

angry ghost: CLARKE WTF I CAN HEAR U SCREAMING FROM THE KITCHEN

princess: U GIYSS AREE SO CUTR I DRIPPPED THE CHIEKCEN NUGGEYS

angry ghost: MY NUGGETS NO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised a longer chapter but man i cant write for shit

_angry ghost changed **welcome to wendy's (hell)** to **monty green fan club**_

 

reyes: tRU

 

princess: ^

 

trashking: ^

 

bellameanie: ^

 

babyblake: ^

 

bean: guys wtf

 

angry ghost: we lov u

 

princess: ur the small bean boy who everyone adores

 

bellameanie: even murphy loves u

 

trashking: tru

 

bellameanie: WHAT IS MY NAME OCTAVIA I SWEAR

 

babyblake: i didn't do that um

 

princess: that was me actually

 

bellameanie: guys stop

 

reyes: OK PAY ATTENTION TO ME

 

reyes: I'M ADDING SOMEONE

 

_reyes added lexa_

 

princess: OH NY GID UR KEXA WHAT RHE FCUKK

 

lexa: that's me hi

 

trashking: wait r u the one clarke is gay for

 

lexa: um,,

 

princess: MURPHY U FUCK I WILL MURDER U

 

babyblake: OH BOY SHE RUNNIN

 

babyblake: MURHPY SHES HEADING TO UR HOUSE

 

trashking: DONT KILL ME IM TOO PRETTY TO DIE

 

bellameanie: u look like a pinecone

 

trashking: u'd still smash

 

bellameanie: sighs


	5. Chapter 5

lexa: so did that kid die

 

trashking: i wish i did

 

trashking: all i have is a black eye

 

princess: u deserve it u twat

 

lexa: hi clarke !!

 

princess: hi lexa !!

 

lexa: how r u cutie

 

princess: um good

 

reyes: IM SCREAMING CLARKE IS ON MY BED SQUEALING WTF

 

lexa: aw ur so cute

 

princess: OHMYGODOHMYGODD

 

lexa: also u wanna go out sometime

 

princess: YES OH MY GOD YES

 

princess: i mean yh sure thatd be cool

 

lexa: sweet !

 

angry ghost: hate to ruin the moment but

 

_angry ghost sent a photo [ montysmiling.jpg ]_

 

princess: TODAY IS SUCH A GOOD DAY LOOK AT MY BOY

 

princess: HE IS SO CUTE ND GOOD ND PURE SO PRECIOUS

 

bean: stop showing ppl that ugly photo

 

angry ghost: U ARE NOT UGLY WTF YOURE SO CUTE

 

lexa: UR SO CUTE MONTY SHUT UP I WILL CRY

 

bean: ur all wrong ://

 

lexa: I AM CRYING NO UR SO CUTE I WANT TO SQUISH UR CHEEKS

 

princess: FUCK ME TOO WHAT A CUTE BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

bellameanie: IM NOT GAY BUT MONTY UR SO CUTE WTF

 

bellameanie: also clexa is real i'm Ready

 

princess: wtf bell


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write a full length jonty of murphamy fic? (or both?)

reyes: i'm spying on the clexa date

 

princess: wtf where r u

 

reyes: turn around

 

princess: WHY R U WEARING A FAKE MOUSTACHE

 

reyes: so the waiter doesn't recognize me nd kick me out

 

blake: why would he kick u out

 

trashking: she punched the manager in the dick

 

lexa: why ??

 

trashking: he called her ugly

 

lexa: MURPHY IS THAT U BY THE PLANT

 

trashking: NO

 

princess: IM SCREAMING HE BROKE THE PLANT

 

blake: murphy wtf r u doing

 

trashking: runnin from the coppers

 

blake: why would they arrest u over a plant ??

 

trashking: they jst want my sweet ass

 

blake: nobody does ??

 

trashking: wow babe rude

 

_**blake to reyes, princess, lexa** _

 

blake: i want his sweet ass ://

 

lexa: CLARKE JST SCREAMED I KNEW IT IM SOBBING

 

princess: ASL HIM OUYY

 

reyes: ^

 

blake: 1) he has a girlfriend, she's nice i've met her 2) even if he were single nd gay he wouldn't like me ?? i'm boring

 

reyes: honey u make even me straight

 

reyes: ur not boring ur funny nd hot nd sweet nd he'd be lucky to have u

 

princess: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

lexa: idk v well but ur rlly cool my dude ur not boring

 

blake: aw thanks but still, it'd never work out


	7. Chapter 7

_blake added nathan !!_

 

nathan: bellamy no

 

blake: bellamy yes

 

reyes: MILLER OH MY GOD MY SON UR ALIVE HELLO

 

nathan: how do u know i'm miller

 

reyes: bc bell only knows one (1) nathan

 

nathan: tru

 

blake: tell us where u've been

 

nathan: um,, vegas,,

 

reyes: u wENT WUTHOUT ME WTF MILLER

 

nathan: yh i didn't even know i was going until my dad told me like the day before we left so ://

 

reyes: u've been gone for 2 weeks why did it take u this long to message anyone

 

nathan: someone stole my old phone nd i jst got my new one

 

blake: i got his new username from him on tumblr nd made him join this mess ur welc

 

reyes: i cant believe i'm saying this but thank u bellamy

 

blake: ur welc bitch


	8. Chapter 8

nathan: fuck i'm gay

 

princess: mood

 

nathan: there's this kid bryan at my new school and um ??

 

nathan: he could be a model ???

 

princess: is he gay

 

nathan: idk i've only talked to him once

 

princess: ok how does he dress

 

nathan: like a human ??

 

princess: he's gay

 

princess: everyone's gay

 

blake: not me

 

princess: I HAVE SCREENSHOTS OF LAST NIGHT BELLAMY

 

blake: oh fuck [exit hamlet]

 

princess: that's what i thought bitch

 

nathan: screenshots of what owo

 

trashking: 1) never use that face again and 2) screenshots of what owo

 

nathan: fuck u murphy why do u get to do it

 

trashking: bc i'm hot

 

princess: screenshots of nothing u two that's between the lesbo quartet

 

trashking: ???

 

princess: me, lexa, raven, nd bellamy

 

nathan: what the fuck

 

princess: don't ask miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i'm sorry but i literally am the worst writer


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer but still shitty ur welc

_**trashking to princess** _

trashking: how do u dump someone for someone else

 

princess: ARE U DUMPING BELLAMY  NO

 

trashking: um,, no,, i'm dumping someone for bellamy,,,

 

princess: OHMYGO D RREALLYYY

 

trashking: yeah but don't tell anyone

 

trashking: like i know he's straight but idk i cant be w emori when i have feelings for him

 

princess: honey,,, he gay,,

 

trashking: no he's not ??

 

princess: boi ok listen here

 

princess: he came to me asking for advice abt coming out

 

princess: he Gay

 

trashking: HE IS WHAT THE FUCK

 

trashking: ok ok before i scream abt that help me find a way to breakup w emori

 

princess: jst tell her the truth my dude, trust me it'll work

 

 

 

_**princess added blake, reyes, and lexa to the lesbo quartet** _

 

princess: operation murphamy is a go

 

blake: no its not ??

 

blake: stop trying 2 get us 2 fuck

 

princess: NEVER U TWAT

 

blake: clarke

 

blake: honey

 

blake: baby

 

blake: sweetie

 

blake: sugar

 

blake: he straight

 

princess: um ok sure

 

lexa: boi wtf

 

reyes: bell ur blind but ok

 

_**trashking to emoji** _

 

trashking: can i talk 2 u??

 

emoji: heck i was jst abt 2 talk 2 u

 

trashking: oh ok u go first

 

emoji: no u go

 

trashking: no u

 

emoji: at the same time?

 

trashking: ok

 

trashking: i'm gay

 

emoji: i'm gay

 

trashking: OH MY FUCK OK THANK GOD

 

emoji: DUDE SHIT OH MY GOD UR GAY

 

trashking: SO ARE U

 

trashking: so wait does this mean we're over ??

 

emoji: yh ig i mean it wouldn't make too much sense for us 2 stay together

 

trashking: ah tru

 

emoji: so wait ok did u randomly decide to tell me or is there a reason

 

trashking: i like someone,,,

 

emoji: same duDE

 

trashking: omg who

 

emoji: raven reyes from arkadia

 

trashking: U LIKE MY BEST FRIEND UM

 

emoji: WIAT WHAT

 

trashking: THATS SO GAY IM SCREAMING

 

trashking: i ship it

 

emoji: ok past that tell me who u like

 

trashking: bellamy blake

 

emoji: oh damn he's hot

 

trashking: i knOW RIGHT

 

trashking: and he's funny and sweet and smart and dreamy and perfect and hot

 

trashking: and not into me

 

emoji: for now

 

trashking: what


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the author who inspired ur work commented on ur work so u scream loudly and scare ur mom

_**princess to trashking** _

 

 

princess: john on a scale of 1-10 how much do u like bellamy

 

trashking: right now abt a 3 but usually abt 11

 

princess: explain

 

trashking: he's being mean

 

princess: when is he not being mean

 

trashking: tru

 

_**princess to lesbo quartet** _

 

princess: stop being a dick to murphy bellamy

 

princess: jst ask him out

 

blake: hahahahanohahahaha

 

reyes: i will murder u in the leg

 

reyes: ask him out b4 i do jst 2 spite u

 

blake: murder me in the leg

 

blake: jst the leg

 

reyes: lexa already called dibs on murdering ur face

 

lexa: well its no fun murdering arms so ofc i did

 

blake: guys what

 

reyes: ask him now

 

blake: no

 

reyes: for fucks sake

 

_**reyes to monty green fan club** _

 

reyes: since bellamy is a little bitch murphy u wanna go out

 

trashking: 1) what nd 2) r u buying

 

blake: raven wth

 

reyes: i'm the man so yh

 

trashking: hot ok

 

trashking: whats the matter bell ur straight why do u care

 

blake: bc i've been trying to get into ur pants for like a year

 

trashking: shit man

 

trashking: i've been trying to get into urs for like 9 months

 

reyes: IT WORKED SWEET JOHN IM CANCELLING IM GAY

 

trashking: i know u are

 

blake: well this is,, certainly,, a plot development,,

 

trashking: we're so fucking oblivious i hate 2 admit it

 

blake: so,, u wanna,, idk meet up nd talk,, over dinner,, like,,

 

trashking: ofc i wanna u lil bitch meet me at our place @ 7

 

blake: hot ok

 

angry ghost: WHY IS BELLAMY ON MY BED BLUSHING

 

trashking: we're going out

 

angry ghost: oh ok hot have fun use protection 

 

bean: bellamy is beating up jasper now ha

 

trashking: also raven i kno a hot lesbo who thinks ur cute

 

reyes: ADD HER

 

_**trashking added emoji** _

 

trashking: meet my ex the hot lesbo

 

emoji: um hi

 

reyes: hello hot lesbo ex

 

emoji: oh fuck hi

 

trashking: emori, raven, u two are going out 2night @ 6 ill give u money for dinner

 

emoji: ur the best ex wow

 

reyes: why r u paying

 

trashking: bc i can & i want 2 be part of making this ship happen don't touch me

 

blake: can i touch u ;))

 

trashking: no ur gross

 

blake: :((

 

trashking: :))


	11. Chapter 11

reyes: ok but what is 'our place'

 

reyes: i want 2 see the gay

 

blake: do u kno where murphy nd i met

 

reyes: no

 

blake: good

 

babyblake: what did i miss

 

reyes: where were u

 

babyblake: exams bitch

 

reyes: oh nice

 

reyes: anyways ur brother nd murphy r fuckin

 

blake: no we're not

 

trashking: not yet anyway

 

babyblake: oh

 

babyblake: that's cute & gay but i have News

 

babyblake: i have a Boyf

 

blake: WHO I WILL MU RDER HIM

 

babyblake: his name is lincoln & no u wont he's sweet

 

_**babyblake added treehugger** _

 

treehugger: who the fuck are these people

 

blake: totally sweet

 

babyblake: bellamy hush

 

babyblake: lincoln babe these are my friends

 

babyblake: that's my brother bellamy btw

 

treehugger: well howdy hey

 

princess: HOWDY HEY IM GAY

 

treehugger: i would say same but that's only half true


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking of finally starting the jonty and murphamy fics within the next week or two
> 
> and i think once this fic reaches 100 chapters i'll end it and start a sequel but idk yet

_**trashking to blake** _

 

trashking: ur gay

 

blake: for u

 

trashking: i know

 

blake: wow i'm divorcing u

 

trashking: babe no

 

blake: ur so mean i cant Handle this

 

trashking: wait no come back

 

trashking: marry me

 

blake: ok sure

 

trashking: wow really

 

blake: well i mean like we went on one (1) date nd we're 17 so we'd have to wait like a year

 

blake: but then maybe

 

trashking: GAY

 

blake: never mind bye

 

trashking: NO COME BACK BABE

 

blake: no ur mean

 

trashking: :((


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting the murphamy fic today and hopefully i'll have a chapter soon so i cant start on the jonty one

_**trashking to princess** _

 

trashking: fucking stab me bell is so cute sleeping

 

princess: ikr he always looks so much less worried or stressed

 

trashking: exactly ?? he looks so soft ??

 

trashking: i am literally crying what the fuck

 

princess: oh johnny don't cry bubba its ok

 

trashking: i cant help it ?? hes so cute ?? i love him ??

 

trashking: i meant like um

 

princess: JOHNNY THATS SO CUT E AND GAY WTF

 

princess: marry him

 

trashking: but,,, he said we have to wait a year,,

 

princess: omg i am screaming and crying

 

princess: am i invited

 

trashking: why would u not be

 

princess: idk i just wanted to make sure

 

trashking: god we're so gay i don't understand

 

princess: its the gift of our lord and saviour

 

trashking: whos our saviour

 

princess: smash mouth

 

trashking: bye


	14. Chapter 14

reyes: this clown held the door open for me today

 

angry ghost: that was me

 

reyes: it was a nice jester

 

angry ghost: bye

 

bean: raven how many times do i have 2 tell u

 

bean: no fucking puns in my house

 

princess: why r u like this

 

trashking: U FUCKS U WOKE UP BELLAMY W UR STUPID PUNS

 

blake: honey calm down i slept for like 3 hours its fine

 

trashking: no its not :((

 

bean: whats w u murhpykins

 

trashking: nothing shut up

 

princess: murphy's a creep and likes watching bell sleep

 

trashking: CLARKE THAT WAS PRIVATE INFO FUCK YOU

 

blake: u made my bf go hide in the bathroom wow

 

blake: also babe that's so gay

 

trashking: leave me alone u guys i cant believe i trusted any of u

 

blake: BABE ARE U CRYING

 

trashking: no go away

 

princess: NO JOHNNY IM SORRY BUBBA I LOVE YOU

 

trashking: i'm revoking ur sister rights

 

princess: IM TELLING MOM

 

blake: what the fuck is going on

 

blake: sister rights ???

 

trashking: surprise !! clarkes mom adopted me !!

 

princess: i cried when she did it was the best day of my life

 

bean: IM SCREAMING MURPHY IM SO HAPPY FOR U

 

trashking: thank u monty ur the only one i like rn

 

bean: aw really

 

trashking: unfortunately yes

 

blake: wow i want a divorce

 

trashking: we're not even married

 

blake: not anymore that's for sure

 

trashking: babe no come back

 

blake: ok fine but only bc i can still hear u crying

 

bean: wow romantic


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day early because for the next three days i have my eoc exams and i need to focus on those

trashking: bellamy blake is a damn homo of sexual he cannot be trusted

 

blake: babe wtf

 

trashking: don't 'babe' me i will not fall for your ruse

 

princess: murphy,, bubba,, r u ok

 

trashking: no! stay back u filthy home of sexual

 

princess: i will beat u up

 

blake: raises hand

 

blake: can i help

 

princess: yes

 

trashking: no

 

blake: im cumming for u murphy

 

bean: never say that again

 

blake: no fight me Montego

 

bean: really

 

blake: that was fuckin autoccorecy

 

bean: clearly it only works when u don't need it

 

trashking: i leave for two (2) seconds and another gay has arrived

 

bean: murphy i will stab u

 

reyes: so will i

 

treehugger: same

 

lexa: ^^

 

angry ghost: ^

 

babyblake: ^^^

 

trashking: nobody asked u @ the other one

 

_**angry ghost changed babyblake to the other one** _

 

the other one: im suing

 

blake: ha u nerd

 

trashking: i'm not done w you yet thing one

 

trashking: jk ily all (except jasper he sucks)

 

angry ghost: WHAT DID I DO

 

trashking: idk ur just lame

 

blake: u suck murphy

 

trashking: wouldn't u know ;))

 

blake: bye

 

_**blake left monty green fan club** _

 

 __trashking: bye bitch


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN PACKING & BUSY WITH TESTING Y'ALL ILYSM THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND WITH THIS SHITTY STORY

i'm his: i love murphy hi

 

no he's not: fuck off bellamy

 

i'm his: BABE WTF

 

no he's not: ur dead 2 me

 

i'm not his: what did i do

 

princess: UM EXCUSE U WHAT HAPPENED DONT CHANGE URNAME BELL

 

no he's not: he said lana del rey wasn't that good

 

princess: i'm unstanning

 

i'm not his: ur mad about THAT

 

bean: i'm dumping u and we never even dated wow

 

i'm not his: i'm so sorry i love u all come back i'll change my mind

 

i'm not his: i'll love her for you guys

 

no he's not: its too late goodbye asshole

 

i'm not his: wow you know what bye

 

_**i'm not his left the group** _

 

reyes: U GUYS ACTUALLY MADE HIM CRY WTF U KNOW HES SENSITIVE

 

reyes: MY SON IS CRYING AND HE FEELS BAD U KNOW HOW BAD HIS ANXIETY GETS

 

no he's not: OH FUCK BABY NO

 

yes he is: WHY WONT HE ANSWER

 

reyes: he's ignoring you murphy jst give him a bit of space and let him calm down

 

princess: i feel bad now i thought he was getting help

 

babyblake: he had to stop getting meds to pay for my school ://

 

babyblake: i feel bad this is kinda my fault

 

princess: hey no its not he wants you to go to a good school

 

princess: hes your brother he wants whats best for u no matter what

 

princess: MURPHY ARE YOU CRYING

 

yes he is: NO GO AWAY

 

reyes: HE WONT LEAVE MY BATHROOM AND I HEARD SOMETHING SHATTER AND A THUMP

 

reyes: GUYS GUYS HE WONR ANSWET ALL I HESR IS WHEEXINHH

 

princess: IM OM MY WAU CALL SOMEONR

 

yes he is: WJAT THE FUCLL I CSNT BREATHR IS HE OK

 

babyblake: RVAEN WHATS HAPPENINH

 

reyes: I CSLLED 911 THEYTE COMINH TO HELP HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i needed something to do so have a bit of drama idk go away


	17. Chapter 17

babyblake: someone tell me if my brother is ok i cant leave work rn

 

trashking: ^^^

 

reyes: clarke will you tell them while i go talk to the doctor

 

princess: ofc man

 

princess: so ok he had a panic attack and he fell and hit his head really hard and ripped his head open

 

princess: he's getting stitches right now but he should be ok in a few days

 

babyblake: oh thank god i was so worried i started crying

 

bean: murphys sobbing on my floor the poor kid he was so worried

 

bean: jaspers gonna get him some tea and have him nap before he goes to see bellamy

 

princess: ok good they both need some rest itll be good for my boys

 

reyes: theyre gonna give bell a prescription and then he can go home after we pick them up from the pharmacy

 

reyes: y'all can come to mine if you want he's gonna be there w me

 

babyblake: i'll come as soon as i get off work

 

reyes: hot ok

 

bean: jasper and i will bring murphy when he wakes up

 

princess: i'll see if lexa and emori can come too and i'll bring movies

 

reyes: everyone bring blankets and pillows we're gonna make a fort

 

princess: oh hell yes


	18. Chapter 18

_**trashking to blake** _

 

trashking: i'm really sorry i did that to you

 

trashking: i'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore

 

trashking: i would too

 

trashking: i'm really so sorry ok i love you and i regret making that joke

 

trashking: goodbye

 

blake: wait babe what

 

_**bean to monty green fan club** _

 

bean: murphy isn't gonna come he's not in a good mood

 

reyes: heck ok

 

princess: tell my brother i love him

 

blake: can you tell him something for me ??

 

bean: yeah ofc pm me

 

_**blake to bean** _

 

blake: will you tell him he doesn't have to be sorry

 

blake: i'm totally fine it wasn't his fault

 

blake: tell him i love him please

 

bean: i will man don't worry

 

_**monty green fan club** _

 

reyes: so clarke, bellamy, and octavia are here

 

reyes: lex, lincoln, and emori are on their way

 

reyes: where are u and the wife monty

 

bean: we're on the way be there soon


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry updating is slow/badly written i'm really stressed trying to balance finals, the murphamy fic, and my own original peace + my one year clean is coming up not to mention veronica and i's one year is soon so i'm really fucking stressed i am so sorry i love you all i'll try to update more

_**blake to trashking 7:07pm** _

 

blake: john ?? babe ??

 

blake: where r u ??

 

blake: answer the fucking phone john i swear to god

 

blake: BABE PLEASE I'M SO FUCKING WORRIED ARE YOU OKAY

 

blake: please please please be okay i love you so much please answer

 

_**blake to trashking 8:21pm** _

 

blake: if you don't answer in the next five minutes i'm going to monty's to find you

 

_**trashking to blake 8:28pm** _

 

trashking: i'm so sorry i really am

 

blake: OH MY GOD BABE YOU'RE OKAY

 

trashking: i guess

 

blake: can i call you ??

 

trashking: yeah sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for not updating i'm posting a second chapter and it has a surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i begin this was written in ten minutes and i literally gave up after two words i am so sorry don't hate me i usually write better than this

slowly moving from the edge of the large cushion he had perched on, bellamy stood and quietly slid into the dining room. his fingers moved quickly over the lit screen of his phone, ready to ring murphy. as soon as the text stating the call would be accepted he tapped the button, swiftly bringing the device up to his ear. it rung, once, twice, before a small, shuddering breath answered. _"hey bell,"_ the soft, nasally voice greeted.

 

"hey murph," despite his worries, a small smile fought its way onto his face at the sound of _his boyfriend's,_ he loved calling him that, voice. "are you okay? why didn't you come to raven's?" the anxiety slowly etched a path into his voice as his words echoed through the phone.

 

the line was quiet a few moments, the only noise the soft breaths leaving both murphy and his boyfriend's bodies. _"i don't know,"_ the boy admitted. _"i thought maybe you'd hate me, because i upset you."_

 

bellamy took in a deep breath, steadying himself before answering the silent question he could hear in murphy's tone. "honey, listen, you can hurt me all you fucking want. i don't care if you break me, because i love you, i have for a long time. if you ever broke my heart, i'd thank you. i'd thank you for wasting your time on me, because fuck john, you mean the world to me, and having you break me would be the biggest honour i could ever be given, any of your time is." uneven breaths followed his speech, only some of which were his.

 

 _"fuck, why? why would you let me hurt you?"_ the question didn't surprise him, but before he could comprehend murphy's diction, the sound of a click interrupted him. john hung up, and bellamy stood quietly, his thoughts running a mile a minute.


	21. Chapter 21

_**trashking to blake** _

 

trashking: i'm really sorry i worried you

 

trashking: if youre not busy today do you wanna hang

 

blake: yeah of course babe what time

 

trashking: mom and clarke are leaving in like fifteen minutes so anytime is fine

 

blake: oh it'll just be us

 

trashking: yeah i figured we could watch movies and eat and just be fat asses together

 

blake: sounds like a plan babe

 

_**bean to monty green fanclub** _

 

bean: i just realized bellamy and i are graduating in a week

 

blake: SHIT WE ARE

 

princess: no fair u guys can't graduate without us

 

trashking: god u two are old

 

jasper green: WE NEED TO HAVE A GRADUATION PARTY

 

jasper green: OCTAVIA WHY

 

babyblake: bc u two will get married and adopt 12 dogs ok

 

reyes: jasper stop bitching we gotta plan a party

 

reyes: come to mine so we can plan it

 

jasper green: on my way

 

blake: u didn't even ask if we wanted one

 

reyes: shuT UR ASS UP U FUCKING SHOE

 

blake: this is bullying

 

blake: ur all bullies

 

blake: i cant handle this *runs into woods crying*

 

trashking: FUCK OFF BELLAMY STOP THAT NOW

 

blake: OH COME ON THAT WAS FUCKING FUNNY

 

bean: what r we missing

 

blake: its this old rp thing someone did idk its funny

 

babyblake: also hi linc is graduating too

 

tree hugger: why did u tell them

 

reyes: UR COMING TO THE PARTY TOO ITS GONNA BE WILD CELEBRATING OUR 3 BABIES WHO GRADUATE

 

tree hugger: thanks a lot octavia

 

trashking: ha sucks for you

 

tree hugger: eat my left nipple murphy

 

trashking: ok papi ;))

 

tree hugger: um ew

 

blake: john no

 

trashking: but daddy

 

blake: NO THANKS BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've decided i'm ending this at 25 chapters


	22. Chapter 22

miller: y'all are having a party w/o me how dare :((

 

blake: which one of us moved to nevada?

 

miller: not fair man

 

miller: besides aren't you

 

trashking: um what

 

babyblake: um why weren't we informed

 

reyes: um bell what

 

miller: oh they didn't know

 

blake: um well i was gonna tell u guys at the party tonight

 

blake: i'm leaving in two weeks for the summer program at a school in lv

 

princess: i mean i already knew but wtf i thought u were telling them

 

blake: I WAS GOING TO CLARKE OK CALM UR BARBEQUE SAUCE TITTIES

 

princess: barbeque sauce titties

 

trashking: i'm mad but i'm also proud look at my boyfriend go !!

 

princess: murphy just said something nice is he dying

 

trashking: i have stage 4 lung cancer thank u

 

trashking: its bc i inhaled too many dicks as a child

 

jasshole: me too man

 

trashking: ew ur here

 

jasshole: WHY DO U HATE ME SO MUCH

 

trashking: do u seriously not remember sophomore year ???

 

bean: what happened sophomore year owo

 

jasshole: NOTHING BYE


	23. Chapter 23

trashking: MY BOY GRADUATES IN AN HOUR Y'ALL

 

blake: babe calm down

 

trashking: no fuck you

 

blake: i mean if you want

 

princess: no you two

 

princess: i'm not ready for monty and bell to leave

 

princess: i already miss miller and miller sucks

 

miller: wow now i'm not bringing bryan to visit

 

princess: whos bryan

 

miller: my hot model boyfriend

 

princess: BRING HIM I WANT A NEW GAY BEST FRIEND MURPHYS AN ASS

 

trashking: u hurt my feelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters and then this fic is over yikes


	24. Chapter 24

_**reyes to monty green fan club 8:07AM** _

 

reyes: Y'ALL MY BOYS ARE ALL ASLEEP TOGETHER ITS SO CUTE

 

reyes: BELL AND JOHN ARE CUDDLED UP AND JONTY ARE LEANING ON THEIR LEGS ASLEEP

 

reyes: I GENUINELY LOVE LIFE RIGHT

 

_**bean to monty green fanclub 10:34AM** _

 

bean: i just realized bell is leaving in a week

 

bean: and i'm supposed to be visiting my dad all summer

 

bean: i'm gonna miss y'all

 

princess: is now a bad time to mention john and i are going to toronto for a few months

 

reyes: i would be sad but i'm going to california so ://

 

jasper green: WHATS NEXT LINCOLN AND LEXA LEAVE

 

jasper green: MAYBE EVEN EMORI WILL LEAVE AND I'LL BE ALONE WHAT THE FUCK

 

emoji: i am leaving i'm going with raven ://

 

lexa: i'm going to boot camp all summer yikes

 

tree hugger: i'm staying with octavia for a bit then we're going to visit bellamy

 

jasper green: i'M LITERALLY BEING LEFT BEHIND GUYS WHY

 

jasper green: i'm gonna miss all of u and i'll be so lonely without u guys here and i'll probably cry a bit

 

bean: oh baby its ok i love u and we'll all keep talking i promise

 

reyes: i love u buddy ok i promise i'll call u and video chat w u

 

jasper green: its not gonna be the same :((


	25. Chapter 25

soft brown eyes searched over the crowd gathered in front of a line of cars, taking in the sight of his loved ones. a soft, sad smile hung on his lips. all eyes fell on him as he began to speak. "i can't believe you're all leaving, it's amazing. you all get to travel, go to the places you've always wanted, and it makes me proud," he laughed, a light and happy sound, such a stark contrast to his eyes. "i didn't even help you guys get here, but i love you all, and i'm so, so fucking proud to see you guys do this." smiles fell across the group, as they laughed softly.

"jas, you've helped us so much. you're one of the best people any of us have ever met," bellamy said, his deep voice echoing across the group. murmurs of agreement followed, as a pair of arms wrapped around the former boy's waist. "we love you jasper, more than you know, especially me." the quieter, softer voice of monty followed. "which is why," he pulled away and jasper turned his thin frame to see him, as the smaller boy got down onto his knee. "i wanted to ask you something."

a series of quiet gasps, a small squeal, and a happy laugh echoed throughout the group. a large, toothy smile settled on jasper's face as monty's arm fell to his pocket, sliding out a metal band. it was thin, a deep obsidian shade, and its simplicity was the most beautiful part. "now, i'm waiting for you to graduate before asking the real question, but will you do me the biggest honour, and be my future fiance?" monty smiled up at him, that smile he fell in love with, the smile that he's loved since he was a kid. "yes! oh my god yes, a thousand times yes!" as monty stood jasper took hold of his face in his hands, pulling him close and connecting their lips. as he pulled away, he felt monty take his hand, and bring the ring to his finger, the cold metal pressed into his skin as he moved it into place. a loud shot of words followed, many of which were congratulations, some of which were "that's so fucking gay" (jasper was sure they were murphy and clarke).

the new, electrifying feeling of having a ring on his finger only made jasper more sad to see his friends leave. yes, he had octavia and lincoln for a few more weeks, but he was sad to see everyone go. in the end he'd be alone, it always happened, but he always found his family again. no matter how far apart. because true family was a stronger bond than blood, stronger than distance, and these people were his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly rushed this its bad i'm sorry


	26. MEET THE AUTHOR / side note

_so thank you to all the people who stuck by this lame story, this summer during my days off i will work on either making a sequel or starting a different fic but with a similar au._

 

_anyways i thought i should formally introduce myself!_

_**i'm mercutio** , my friends call me tio so you all can as well! i originally started this because i had an idea for a short fic, and yes it is pretty short, but that's only because i plan to continue it in a sequel. anyways so i use he/him pronouns but you can also use they/them for me. at this point in time i'm starting college next fall (i'm actually starting earlier bc apparently i'm smart ?? haha funny anyway) so i probably wont write as much during the fall/winter/spring except for during breaks or after work. anyways once again thank you for sticking around with this shitty story i wrote for fun, i'll see you later!_

**Author's Note:**

> message me on [tumblr](http://emotionalweekes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
